Raphael Meets His Match
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: It was as though her reign would never end and Lisa would continue living on even if she did graduate and went on to bigger and better things. She would forever be Mona Lisa, the girl we all thought would never have the grace to leave us all behind. But we were wrong. We were all wrong.
1. Prologue

She ruled the streets of New York City and the hallways of Roosevelt High with nothing but a knowing look and the sway of her hips. To the unknowing, she was just another teenage girl. But to those who knew better, she was the face of the future.

Her name was Lisa Addams, but she was better known as Mona Lisa for her love of fashion and art. As beautiful as she was intelligent, it honestly seemed as though that girl could do anything she put her mind to it.

President of the student body and art fanatic, she graced each student with her presence in a way that could make anyone hate to love her. She had no time for wasted moments and spat on small talk. How could anyone put up with that when there's so much to do?

She was the image of true beauty, an image that life would never fall apart as long as someone as strong, powerful, and devious as her continued their unspoken rule over the land. But even Rome fell eventually.

It was hard to image the hallways without Lisa strutting down the middle like she was on a runway, pencils and paint brushes tucked neatly into her pony tail and a serious look painted on her face. It was hard to picture the teenagers of Roosevelt High not forming her name on the tip of her lips or imaging her name written on posters for not just student council but prom as well.

It was as though her reign would never end and Lisa would continue living on even if she did graduate and went on to bigger and better things. She would forever be Mona Lisa, the girl we all thought would never have the grace to leave us all behind.

But we were wrong. We were all wrong.


	2. What Could Go Wrong?

Most days the whispering didn't bother April at all, but there was something about that day that just...got to her. She tried tuning out the hushed voices of prom, dates, other social stuff April honestly couldn't care less about...and then there was Mona Lisa.

April rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut, wincing at the loud noise it created. Lisa Addams was probably the most popular girl in school, and even though her popularity didn't necessarily bug April, it was the fact that Lisa was such a snob about the art she created and how she STILL managed to maintain not just good grades but to ALSO beat April in the science fair back in middle school.

The bell rang and April nearly jumped out of her skin. She hissed in air and grabbed her book bag from the ground and turned to walk to class. Before she could, April skidded to a stop and nearly gave herself whiplash from turning around so fast.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, April supposed. Lisa had been walking down the hallway and she was handing out small slips of paper to those she passed by. What was on it? April had a few ideas, and they were ideas she didn't want to even talk about with the girl.

April felt a strong grip on her shoulder and was yanked to a stop. "Hey, April. How's it going?" Lisa's voice was like honey, and it gave April a toothache. She turned around and plastered a smile on her face, wanting nothing more than to just leave for class.

Lisa was a good four inches taller than April, and today her long brown hair was tied in a loose ponytail with some pens wedged close to her head and one behind her ear.

April looked the girl over and even though she knew she wanted to hate the Lisafor her annoying traits, she couldn't over look how nice Lisa could sometimes be when she wasn't too busy with herself to give you the time of day. She came from a rich family who owned many businesses in Manhattan and would give their daughter anything she wished.

"What's up, Mona?"

Lisa smiled at the nick name, her brown eyes lighting up, pleased. The girl shifted her stance and filed through the stack of papers in her hand and handed one to April.

The red head took it, unsure of herself and glanced it over. April had already known Lisa was nominated for Prom Queen that year, but she was a bit surprised she had made fliers asking the school to vote for her.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but it'd be nice to have some support. I know I didn't HAVE to make posters, but why not? I had extra paper left over after my campaign, I thought I could put it to good use."

April only nodded. Lisa smiled and waved, walking past her. "I'll see you in honors chem! You should get to class, the second bell is about to ring."

Lisa flashed April the devious grin April hated and the red head checked her watch. As she did, the bell rang and April felt herself sigh in agitation. She was late again for trig, and she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it from her teacher.

April glanced down at the flier that starred Mona Lisa dolled up in a beautiful pink dress and some glitter on her face, her lips painted red and pulled up into such an innocent smile that Lisa often faked.

"Yeah...just another reason to hate this school..." She crumpled it up and tossed it into a nearby trash can. April began the trek to class and passed by posters and signs advertising the dance and deadlines for voting for that year's prom king and queen.

Dances had never been April's thing and honestly probably never will be. She thought about all the times she had missed dances and other events and slowed down. Maybe she was being a bit of a prude? The dance seemed like it could be fun, and maybe she really should give Lisa more of a chance to be friends with.

April smiled to herself and then at the bright red poster on the wall beside her. Maybe she would go to the dance, just to check it out. She had Irma and Casey she could hang with if things got boring and also had the option to go back to the lair, what could go wrong?


End file.
